The Trouble With Tribbles
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: An infestation of small, furry creatures has overrun Jasper. Who could be behind it?
1. Life with Aaron

The scene: Earth. With millions of solar systems around it. A girl than speaks.

"_Life with Aaron was like this…"_

Many scenes of adventures then flash across.

A fight with mythical creatures, a wolf hanging above a carnivorous plant, a green meteor trying to suck a wolf's brain out, a wolf slashing another's throat, a ship going down, giant roaches playing poker, vampire wolves flying in the air, a tall, thin suited man getting electrocuted, sex-tuplets forming a semi-circle and clapping, a wolf pulling of their face, a pup in a basket, and then a creature slashing a wolf.

The girl then spoke again.

"_Real life was like this…" _

The screen then changed to two wolves in their den. Humphrey and Kate.

"Caribou… two weeks old..." Kate said as she threw it away. "River water…Ahhh! Don't ask…"

"We've run out of those berries..." Humphrey informed her. They then both sat outside on the entrance of their den.

Humphrey sighed. "You know, we have two lives." Kate then looked at him.

"Real life and Aaron life."

"Well, which should we pick?" Kate asked. Humphrey shrugged. The two then heard a whooshing noise not far from them. They looked at each other.

"Not today…" Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"Nah, not today…" The two then ran to what the whooshing noise was.

As they expected, it was Aaron trying to experiment on the leaves. When he dropped a leaf in one of his test tubes it made a whooshing noise.

The girl speaks again as the trio of wolves talk amongst each other.

"_Every time that we went on an adventure with Aaron, we become a part of his life. But he never stuck around to become a part of ours. That is, until the time of the Tribbles."_

It is night time and every wolf was sleeping. A few were on patrol, but were falling asleep.

Then next to a couple sleeping together, something appeared in a vortex. It floated until it sat upon the floor next to the two wolves.

It seemed to be a small, brown, hairy creature. It didn't move or anything. It just sat there.

No one even knew that more and more were appearing in Jasper.

What was going on? Furry creatures were appearing and no one was awake to see them. Who could be behind this?

Well, only one wolf can solve it, but he was fast asleep with his lovely mate. And the other was with his mate and pup.

Even they didn't notice these creatures. But, once in a while, these fluff balls would purr or whistle in a squeaky tone.

To everyone, it was like hearing a lullaby. So they stayed asleep. What could possibly be the point behind all of these creatures? What?

Well, to answer that, we have to back up a few days.

The time when three mad men came together. The time when a plan came forth.

The time where hell would break loose. The time of the Tribbles.


	2. Have you heard the news that you're DEAD

The two men staggered as they walked through the forest carrying some broken items. They had soot on their faces and sad looks.

Their plan didn't go well! Of course, these two men are Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones. The two men had failed again to capture Aaron and use his brain to be immortal.

"You just had to break the lever?" Mr. Jones asked to Dr. Jack. His reply was a smack to Mr. Jones.

"Really?!" He said as he held his head with one hand. "You're mean!"

"Of course I'm mean! I'm a mad scientist!" Dr. Jack yelled. He then sighed.

"You know, yelling at you is no fun anymore…"

"So you're going to be nicer to me?" Mr. Jones asked with a bit of hope. Dr. Jack then glared at him.

"Sorry…" He said. The two men then continued to walk. They didn't even know where to go! They had no home, no car, and no money.

All they had was a piece of machine that they didn't know how to use from their failed attempt.

He walked through the forest as he looked left and right. He couldn't believe that he took the advice of that damn hipster!

The angry wolf named Solomon walked as he tried to find California. The reason because he thought Humphrey would be there.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find it! He didn't even know that it existed. What a fool he was.

Correction IS. What a fool he is.

"Damn. Now I'm wandering this forest…" Solomon started.

"…Like an idiot." Dr. Jack finished. "Why do I bother with…"

"…That stupid wolf!" Solomon finished. "I…"

"Wish…" Dr. Jack said.

"He…"

"Was…"

"Dead!" The two said as they crossed paths. They looked at each other in confusion. Mr. Jones then spoke up.

"Can he understand us?" He asked Dr. Jack.

"Who are you two?" Solomon asked.

"No one important. Now if you would excuse us, we have to plan to destroy that stupid wolf Aaron." He said in a frustrated tone. Solomon then widened his eyes.

"Aaron?" He asked. "He's with Humphrey, right?"

"Yeah." Dr. Jack said in a confused tone. "Why? You know them?"

"Know them? They tried to kill me and sent me on a wild goose chase." He then stopped and realized something.

"How can you understand me?" Solomon asked.

Dr. Jack pulled back his sleeve to reveal a bruise. "This allows me to talk to animals or paranormal things. A sort of Dr. Doolittle as a ghost hunter."

"Huh? Well, you don't see that every day? And your friend. Can he understand me?"

"Yep. Every word." Mr. Jones said.

Solomon then had a ghastly idea when he saw the device Dr. Jack was holding.

"Hey, what does that do?" He pointed. Dr. Jack looked at it.

"I don't know. We got it as a gift at the evil convention. We were going to test it out, but failed."

Solomon then took the device and pressed a button. Dr. Jack wanted to stop him, but there was something about his look that made his evil heart smile.

He let him press the button and waited for something to happen. A hologram then appeared from the device and spoke.


	3. A fursturistc and wise man

The two men and one wolf stood there as they listen to the hologram. The person had a gray suit with a white beard and hair. He was also very old.

"Hello, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones…"

"That's us!" Mr. Jones exclaimed. Dr. Jack shushed him. The hologram continued.

"If you have got this, then that means that you went to the evil convention and got a present. If you stole this, then put it back. If not, keep watching, if so, then get the hell off."

"Wow… such a futuristic and wise man…" Mr. Jones said in awe.

"Please listen carefully. There is a way to control the world. The reason why you are getting the chance is because you two are boobs."

"Well, that's not nice…. Then again…" Solomon thought as he looked at the two men. They did look like boobs.

"Once this hologram disappears, press the button and you will be able to altar anyone's life." The hologram then vanished and the button Solomon pressed glowed red.

The trio looked at it in confusion. Dr. Jack then broke the silence.

"Press it, you wolf." He said to Solomon.

"My name is Solomon…" He said frustrated.

"Whatever! Just press it." He then did. The trio was then engulfed in a bubble that floated in the air.

The trio was scared for their life, but realized something. The bubble didn't pop. No matter how much they moved.

Then another hologram was shown inside the bubble. It was the same old man.

"You are now in possession of a prehistoric time machine. Every time you hop to, will affect this present. Good luck and don't make a mess!"

It then vanished. Dr. Jack smiled evilly. He knew what to exactly do. The device that they had had now shown a blue screen with the date time and year on it.

Dr. Jack thought maybe he could try something devilish. Something that could actually kill that pesky wolf, Aaron.

He the noticed that the device can now transport items from different times and universes to this planet.

Dr. Jack grinned. Solomon saw and knew exactly what he was thinking. They both nodded at each other as Mr. Jones just looked in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to bring a storm, my friend."

"What kind of storm?"

"A storm of furry values."

He and Solomon then started to laugh as Mr. Jones joined.

He didn't really know why he was joining in for, but it had to be good. It was Dr. Jack.

And has he ever let him down? Many times. But that's not the point.

The point was that the world was theirs and no one could stop them. In fact, no immortal one could stop them.

Dr. Jack then pressed some buttons and the sky turned gray.

"It is starting…" Solomon said in a low tone.

The trio then noticed people were going to bed. They were in the sky and watching everyone below them.

Dr. Jack pressed a button and the havoc began.


	4. Mother of God!

The wolves in Jasper were still asleep. The night had overcome them and the day was finally over.

Aaron slept closely to Hutch who was curled up with Saul. After all that has happened, they still managed to stay a great family.

Saul flickered his eyes opened and yawned a bit. He noticed it was the morning. His parents were still asleep.

"Sweet…" He thought. "Now I can do what I want…" He slowly and silently got out of the curled position Hutch had him in and tip-toed out the den.

"Now, to have great adventures and…" He then stopped as he saw a furry creature drop in front of him. He flinched a bit and looked at it.

"What the hell…" He thought. What was this? He picked it up and examined it.

He learned a lot of this from Aaron. He knew that something small could be dangerous and something big is always fun. Not something to tell a growing pup, huh?

Saul noticed that the creature was soft. The hair on it was brown and it purred or trilled.

This made Saul uncomfortable. He then tried to take it into the den when he saw more popping up. They came in a small vortex that there them out and closed instantly.

"Um, daddy?!" He exclaimed as he backed away. Aaron and Hutch heard this and ran to him.

"What is it, Saul?" Aaron asked in a tired state. He and Hutch then saw the creatures popping out of nowhere.

"Where's Humphrey?" Hutch asked. The trio then made their way to his den.

They were suddenly stopped by Tony and Eve.

"What is this? They just popped into my den last night." Tony said as he held one up.

"I don't know. It seems to be from somewhere else."

"No kidding…" Eve said sarcastically. The trio then pasted Tony and Eve and met Humphrey and Kate.

Humphrey was looking at a creature as it purred.

"Humphrey?" Hutch asked. He turned around.

"Humphrey?" He repeated. "Humphrey who?" He said with a smile.

"I've always like a challenge!" He said as he there the creature aside. "That's what makes me Humphrey!"

"Still doesn't explain where these things came from." Kate said. Aaron was looking at one and it trilled. He noticed that more and more of them trilled.

"God, that sound is annoying…" Saul said.

"Saul, go to Garth and Lilly. That's an order." Hutch said sternly. Saul complied. Anything to do to get away from this sound.

"I think I know where this is from…" Aaron said. "But I can't remember…"

"I thought you knew a ton of space stuff." Humphrey said as a compliment. "I know you said something about a Klingon ceremony."

Aaron's eyes then widened. "Mother of God!"

"What is it?" Kate asked as the other two huddled close to listen.

"These are Tribbles…"

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Tribbles. Furry creatures that make trilling noises. It is very sensitive to Klingons and pups."

"Saul! He said that he found them annoying." Hutch replied.

"Exactly! We just need to find out where they came from."

"No need to search…" A voice popped up. They turned to see that it came from Solomon. Behind him, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones.

"Holy shit…" Aaron said as he saw them.


	5. Everyone needs a pod

"What are you guys doing here?" Kate asked menacingly. She was ready to tear their throws out.

"Kate, Kate, Kate. So anxious to kill…" Solomon laughed as he went to them. "Well, you can do that, but that would ruin the surprise we have for all of you."

"Surprise?" They all looked at him in confusion. Dr. Jack then stepped up.

"This device can let us altar time anytime, anywhere." He held it up for them to see.

"Impossible!" Aaron shouted. "Time travel is not possible!"

"And fighting the Slenderman is?" Hutch asked him.

"Enough chat!" Dr. Jack yelled. He then took the device and started to rearrange some wires.

"What are you doing?!" Hutch asked, afraid of the answer.

The bubble that the trio of villains was in engulfed them again and everything around the group of wolves started to shake.

"Oh, did I mention. I know how to hack devices." Dr. Jack replied evilly.

"You all will perish in your own little hell!" Solomon shouted.

"What did you do?!"

"I've change the data on the device to randomly shoot everyone on the planet, excluding us, into different times and universes."

"That's sick!" Humphrey shouted. He tried to catch them, but they were too high off the ground.

"Ain't we a stinker?" Solomon laughed as the two men joined. The group couldn't believe it.

They were about to experience a horrible event and there was nothing to stop it. Aaron then took a Tribble that was next to him and grabbed it.

"Then what was the point of the Tribbles?!" He shouted. Dr. Jack chuckled.

"Well, everyone needs a pod…" He smiled. Aaron's jaw dropped. The Tribbles are going to act like transporting pods.

"That's… that's…" Aaron stuttered. Before he could finish, his body disintegrated.

The others looked in horror. "Did I mention that the Tribbles are all over the world and they are going to bring back to me slaves?" He said.

The group didn't know what to do. They saw a small alien appear where Aaron was. It wore tattered clothing.

"Get to work you!" Solomon yelled.

The alien the started to move things around. Suddenly, Hutch then disappeared and another alien appeared.

Kate was next to disappear and appear as an alien. Humphrey stood there in shock and horror.

Solomon waved as Humphrey disappeared and another alien appeared.

The trio of villains just made their day. They got rid of their enemies and the world was slowly becoming theirs.

Nothing could be better. Around the world, people were picking up Tribbles, disappearing, and an alien would take their spot.

It happened in China, Korea, New York, Africa; even the oval office.

Barrack Obama looked out his window as he saw Tribbles appearing on the lawn.

He then picked one off his desk and looked at it.

"What are you?" He asked. Just then, he disappeared and was replaced with an alien with tattered clothing.

Because this was the time of the Tribbles. And this was The Trouble with Tribbles.


End file.
